


The Crystalline Heart

by UniversalMystery



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder - BPD, Depression, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Spinel - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, The '&' means friends, Time Skips, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMystery/pseuds/UniversalMystery
Summary: Weeks after Steven's meltdown, Spinel, fueled with self-hatred, regret, and guilt, leaves Homeworld for Earth. She hopes to fix all of her mistakes and hopefully work on bettering herself.However, life on Earth isn't without it's fair share of challenges, she faces many trials and tribulations that take many forms as she attempts to settle into her new home. But for someone in Spinel's situation, is settling in even an option? Does she even belong on Earth? Does she deserve to call this planet home? These questions Spinel hopes to answer in one way or another, but first she has a lot of work to do.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Peridot & Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel & Bismuth (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel (Steven Universe) & Original Character(s), Spinel (Steven Universe) & Original Gem Character(s), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Going Through The Motions

It was a bright, lively day on Homeworld. Hundreds of gems were out and about enjoying the day, playing various sports, some from Earth, some Homeworld originals. Some were just talking with their group of friends and some were just passing through. 

But, despite how lively Homeworld was today. Spinel felt just as alone as she did in the Garden. 

It was approximately noon, Spinel was walking from the palace to the nearby recreational park. Recreational parks are one of the many new additions to Homeworld, they’re filled with various planets and small bodies of water, all just for fun. 

Spinel used to go to the parks and gather flowers, she would make small bouquets and give them to nearby gems. She’s done it so often that it’s kinda become a staple, most gems flock to her usual spot and make requests for bouquets of flowers for various reasons. Spinel always fulfilled every request and with a smile to boot. 

However, today was not an ordinary day. She walked to the park, slower than usual, and didn't smile like usual. 

She walked with her arms crossed, looking down at the floor. Her pigtails weren’t hanging low but they weren’t up high either, they were kinda inbetween. 

She passed various buildings and groups of gems, not even batting an eye. She continued down the stone path until she reached the large walled off area that contained her favorite park. She touched the keypad to the side of the door, and walked inside. 

She looked up at the sky, thanks to where the park was positioned you could see the sky clearly. There were few buildings in the area surrounding this particular park, the park was also quite large. Giving plenty of open space for plants and for hundreds, maybe thousands of gems, to do whatever they pleased. 

She looked down and began walking through the park, she stuck to the stone path and passed various trees, preplaced rocks and gems who were having way too much fun. 

After awhile, she reached her favorite spot in the park. A large, open field brimming with various flowers. There was a large rock in the middle, she began walking towards it, picking various flowers as she went. 

After gathering two handfuls of flowers, she sat on top of the rock and looked down at the assortment of flowers. 

What to do… What to do… I never know what to do anymore… I used to be able to come up with games to play on a whim but now… I can never seem to make up my mind. 

Spinel’s always sad. Even when she first got to homeworld with the diamonds, behind all her excitement, all her joy, she was sad. 

Even during the sometimes overwhelming joy of playing with the diamonds or playing with the occasional homeworld gem, she was sad. When she fulfilled requests for bouquets of flowers, behind that award winning smile of hers, she was sad. She’s always sad nowadays. 

Which is why when Blue Diamond was able to form clouds of pure joy Spinel used them at every chance she got. They made her happy, whenever she used them she stopped feeling sad. She felt like her old self, like she could do anything… 

However, ever since Stevens breakdown Spinel’s been sadder than ever. She’s lacked the motivation to do much of anything, even use Blue’s clouds. The sadness she’s felt was similar to what she felt when she first learnt Pink abandoned her. Luckily, however, it wasn’t quite the same. If it was, Spinel… well… we don’t talk about that… 

...I’m such a fool… Did I honestly think everything would be better? Of course not, why would things get better for me? I shoulda known coming to homeworld wouldn’t solve my problems… It only made them worse… 

Spinel began to remember that day and how much of an idiot she was. 

Spinel was standing behind a small group of gems, they were taking a tour of the palace. A pearl was guiding them. Spinel wasn’t listening of course but she did like being around people. 

She felt extra energetic today, on account of Blue’s clouds, of course. Those things were a miracle cure, Spinel loves them. At the beginning of every day Spinel heads down to Blue’s sector and uses one of her clouds. They help make her the best version of her… at least… that’s what Spinel thought. 

Spinel was looking up at the four thrones, when she looked down at the group, they were gone. In their place was Steven…

“Steven!” - Spinel said, hearts in her eyes 

Fueled by nothing but pure joy and excitement, Spinel wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself towards him. Before Steven could register the situation, Spinel planted a big kiss right on his mouth. 

“SPINEL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?” - Steven said, glowing pink 

Oh, ya know… the usual… I’m an idiot… 

Spinel doesn’t even remember why she did that. All she remembers is regretting it. 

I coulda helped him… talked to him… but I didn’t… Because all I do is ruin everything. I was too busy huffing away at Blue’s magic clouds to notice anything was wrong… Doubt I woulda noticed anyways, I’m an idiot, afterall. 

Spinel, lost in thought, was still staring down at the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She didn’t notice the average size green gem standing in front of her. 

The gem lifts their right hand and snaps their fingers in Spinel’s face. 

“I’ve been standing here for like, five minutes, dude. Can I get some flowers?” - says the gem in a masculine voice 

Spinel snapped out of her trance and looked up at the gem. 

The gem was green and somewhat masculine with dark green short spiky hair. Their left eye was replaced by their gem. For the most part, the gem was dawning a casual look. Nothing too fancy or too simple. 

Emerald. One of Spinel’s usuals, not THE Emerald but A Emerald. 

“Oh, yeah… Sorry.” - Spinel hands Emerald the bouquet of flowers 

“Thanks. Hey, do you think I should ask her to come to Earth with me?” - Emerald asks 

“Huh? Oh, um, I don’t know… do whatever.” - Spinel says in a somber tone, clearly not interested in this conversation 

“Hey! What’s with the attitude? You’re usually so interested in helping me!” 

“S-sorry… I’ve just got something on my mind. We can always talk later.” 

“No… It’s fine. It was a stupid idea anyway.” - Emerald walks away, holding the bouquet. 

Spinel looks at him and then looks down at the remaining flowers she has. She starts picking the petals off some of them. 

Emerald was one of the gems that went to Little Homeschool. He left homeworld as a typical homeworld gem but then came back as a whole new gem, not literally of course. Everything about him was different, Spinel didn’t know that since she didn’t meet him until after his ‘transformation’. She found out how much he’s changed sometime after they met, she didn’t really care but was still interested in the story. 

He comes by almost everyday to chat with Spinel and get a bouquet of flowers. Some might even call Spinel and Emerald friends. 

He’s something of a gardener, apparently. He loves nature and plant life but that isn’t the reason he requests a bouquet of flowers everyday. He apparently has feelings for another gem, Carnelian or something like that. 

Him and her have been friends since era 1, however, Carnelian doesn’t know Emerald likes her. He keeps trying to impress her with flowers, which she has an affinity for specifically. According to Emerald, Carnelian has a thing for music and has been working in that field for quite sometime now. She also apparently doesn’t share his love of nature and plant life, but does like flowers. 

Carnelian wants to visit Earth but has been holding it off, Emerald has been her main motivation. Spinel has been helping Emerald as best she can but today… she wasn’t feeling up to it. 

Spinel continued to sit on top of the rock, pulling all the petals off the various assortment of flowers she had gathered. Luckily today was one of those days, not many people came to make requests, leaving Spinel alone with her thoughts. 

He asked me to do one thing… change… But I failed… I fail at everything… 

She eventually ran out of flowers to pull petals off of, so instead she just laid down on the rock, staring up at the sky. 

Why couldn’t I be different? Why couldn’t I change? Be Better?... Why am I even here?

Spinel continued to lay on the rock for some time, eventually it started getting dark. Spinel decided it was best to head back over to the palace. She sat up and got off the rock, beginning the long walk back. 

Spinel walked through the streets off homeworld, passing all the same buildings from earlier, except now they were all lit up. Despite it being night there were still many gems out and about, which makes sense. For gems, night and day are pretty much identical, just one is dark and one isn’t. 

Spinel continued to think during her walk, however, she was now thinking about something else. 

If I wasn’t so sad all the time then I wouldn’t need to use Blue’s clouds. Why can’t I just be happy? If I wasn’t so broken and twisted maybe I coulda been able to think straight enough to help Steven… But I’m not perfect, am I? I never was… And I’ll never be… I’ll never be good enough… 

Spinel didn’t understand why she felt so sad all the time. The only time she wasn’t sad in the recent year was when the Diamonds first asked her to live with them. In that moment, she felt only joy. But during the ride back, Spinel drifted off into some sort of nightmare… A nightmare about the Garden. Ever since then, she’s been sad even in the happiest moments. 

As Spinel continued her walk, she walked past a large group of gems hanging outside of a large building. They were talking and laughing and having a good time, something Spinel hasn’t had since she left the Garden. As she walked past, she couldn’t but overhear their conversation. 

“And I just couldn’t help stare in awe, like does this gem think she’s funny? I’ve never been so annoyed in all my life! Not to mention they’re hideous form!” - Says one of the gems in the group 

Spinel looks over at the group slightly, she continues to walk. 

“I don’t know why they even keep her around! How can they stand her stupid jokes? Plus she’s a total eyesore! I don’t think I could stand looking at her for five minutes!” - Says the same gem from earlier, resulting in more laughter from the rest of the group 

“I bet they keep her around outta pity!” - Says another gem from the group 

“Or-or maybe she was their only option! Like-like they couldn’t get a better roommate!” - Says a different gem 

They’re… they’re talking about me… and I’m right here... 

Spinel looked away and sped up her movement speed. She didn’t like this. She knew most gems didn’t really like her but to go as far as to talk behind her back? This only served to worsen her insecurities. 

She continued to walk, she was walking quite fast but not quite running. She began to notice more and more gems talking and talking. Talking about her, she believes. She just needs to get back to the palace, back to her room. Then this’ll all be over. She continued to walk, trying her best to ignore the many conversations happening all around her. 

After a lot of walking, Spinel finally reached the palace. Luckily, there weren’t many gems hanging around the palace. She ran inside and immediately headed towards her room. She eventually entered a long hallway, an immaculate hallway. It was empty, apart from Spinel and her reflections. She decided to slow down and walk the rest of the way. 

Why is this damn palace so big. I just want to get to my room. 

Spinel walked through the long hallway, she hated how big the palace was. She always had to walk what felt like miles just to get to her room. But she decided to use this time to think, that’s what she was gonna do once she got to her room anyways. So it wouldn’t hurt to get some of it done now. 

I hurt Steven… I… I didn’t even apologize! I just… I just ran away. Because I didn’t want to take responsibility for all the damage I did… because I’m a coward… I’m a fool 

Despite Spinel’s somber mood, her body clearly didn’t feel like displaying it. With every step, she made a squeaking sound. With. Every. Step. 

But I can’t just *Squeak* I can’t just leave, can *Squeak* Can I?... *Squeak* Maybe, I can… but *Squeak* but maybe I’d only *Squeak* 

…*Squeak* 

“Grrgh, STOP SQUEAKING!” - Spinel screams, turning to her left to face her reflection 

She sends a fist flying into the reflective wall, shattering it and leaving a large, fist shaped, hole. After returning her arm, to normal length, she begins to pull on her hair. 

“JUST, STOP IT. FOR. ONE. SECOND. PLEASE, JUST STOP!” - Spinel screams at herself as she pulls her hair

“I JUST...:” - Spinel continues to pull on her hair

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, she stops pulling her hair and leans forward, putting her right hand against the broken wall. She stares at all her reflections with a defeated glare. 

“I just want some peace and quiet… Please… why… can’t I just…*sigh*” - Spinel moves back from the wall and looks down at her hands 

The one thing Spinel liked about the Garden, it was quiet. She never used to like quiet but now… she misses it. On Homeworld, quiet’s nonexistent. 

“Hey, Spinel? What’s going on? Why did you yell?” - says a soft-spoken voice 

Without a second thought Spinel extends her left hand towards the voice, hitting the gem with her fist, sending her flying backwards. Spinel looks to her left while her arm returns to her, she has an angry expression and has dawned her crazy eyes. However, as soon as she saw what she had done, and to whom she had done it to, that expression vanished. Replaced by a horrified one. 

She had hit Blue Diamond’s Pearl square in the face and sent her flying backwards. She was currently laying on her back, not moving. 

Spinel covered her mouth with both of her hands, she was about to cry. She did it again… she hurt someone. 

Spinel didn’t know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. Run. 

Spinel ran past Blue Pearl, she had to do something. Even if that something was something she’d regret. Spinel looked back only once, she saw Blue Pearl begin to pick herself up off the ground. She was okay. 

I… I can’t believe I did that! I have to get help… I… won’t let myself hurt people anymore… I just need some of blue’s clouds, just for tonight, then I’ll figure things out tomorrow. Yeah… just some of them… but this is the last time… t-then tomorrow, everything will be fixed, one way or another… 

After running for a while, Spinel walks into blue’s room, blue diamond, whose busy doing nothing, is laying on one of her clouds. Spinel takes a deep breath and wipes away her tears, walking towards Blue. It’s time to put on her best face. 

“Hey Ya blue!” - says Spinel with faking a cheerful tone

“Ah! Hello Spinel! How are you on this fine day?” - says Blue in her usual, calm, angelic tone

“Oh, ya know, same old, same old. Any who, ya mind if I use one of yer clouds?”

“Of course not! Help yourself, is something troubling you, Spinel?” - asks Blue

“Oh… n-not really…”

“Are you sure? Ever since we came back from Earth a few days ago you’ve been awfully… somber.”

“Well, I-I guess I am a little worried about Steven but other than that I’m fine! Totally and completely fine!” - says Spinel, doing pretty dang good at hiding how not fine she is

“Well, alright then, you don’t still blame yourself for that mess, do you?”

Spinel didn’t like talking to the Diamonds about her problems. They always say they’ll understand but… she knows that they wouldn’t. She just wants to use some of her clouds, why does she have to ask so many questions? Especially one that hits so close to home?

“N-NO!” - Spinel snaps out

“I-I mean, no, I don’t, I-I just need some time to myself is all.” - Spinel quickly corrects

“I… Okay, Spinel, but if you ever need to talk, we are here for you.” - says Blue, clearly concerned

No, you’re not here for me… I can’t talk to you… 

Spinel turns her back to blue, and quickly jumps onto a nearby cloud, expecting a sudden gut punch of warm, happy feelings to rush in.... any second now…

...Where the happy?

Spinel opens her eyes, looking down at the cloud, no longer smiling. She throws her head into the cloud, shaking her head, back and forth but there’s nothing.

She moves her head back, sporting a bewildered and frightened expression. She is beyond confused, she never heard of blue’s clouds not working. The cloud’s just not doing anything, it’s not making her smile or giggle uncontrollably… it’s just empty… it’s not even comfortable to lay on either.  
“It… isn’t working?” - She says out loud

“Why? Why aren’t you working!” - Spinel begins to scream as she fidgets with the cloud

“Spinel?” - inquires Blue, looking down at her

“What isn’t working?”

Spinel quickly turns around

“I uhh… nothing! Everything’s fine! Do you mind if I just…” - Spinel grabs a bundle of clouds and holds them in her hands

“If I just take some with me to my room?”

“Well, I -”

“Okay, thanks!” - says spinel rushing out of the room withouting letting Blue finish

Spinel runs to her room, clouds in hand, and still squeaking all the way. She’s beginning to cry again.

Spinel manages to get back to her room before anyone notices. She shuts the door and begins shoving the clouds in her face.

Nothing… the clouds begin to disappear as they come into contact with her tears.

“Oh, come on! I… this can’t be real! This cannot be real!” - Spinel says

She shoves the last bit of cloud into her face but… Nothing, it disappears quickly, Spinel reaching out to try and stop it.

Why?... Am I really that broken, that twisted? 

Spinel looks down, crying, her tears falling onto the immaculate pink floor. She begins to form fists, her expression tensing up.  
She turns to her left and punches the wall, cracking it and leaving a giant hole where her fist made contact. She looks up and sees her angry expression and tears rolling down her face. It’s spread out through all the shards on the now cracked wall.  
Some of the shards begin to fall onto the floor, she quickly picks up some and throws them to the other side of the room. Spinel looks down and closes her eyes, her angry expression disappearing. 

...What am I supposed to do now?

Spinel sits down on the floor and leans against the broken wall. She looks up at the ceiling, her pigtails hanging low and tears rolling down her face. 

...I don’t know… I just… don’t know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter! For some readers, there might have been a hint of déjà vu near the end but I promise that isn't gonna happen often!
> 
> This chapter is short but sweet or should I say bitter? Anyways, it's just kinda an introduction. So, next chapter's gonna be longer and more plot heavy!


	2. Low Energy Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel puts on a face for her friend Emerald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had to make sure this chapter was perfect. Quick warning, this is a long chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, I want you all to know that there is more to this story then Steven and Spinel's relationship. That said relationship is still important, however, but it isn't the only thing going on. So, if you're only here for Stevinel and aren't interested in anything but Steven and Spinel's relationship, this story isn't for you. 
> 
> P.S. the first chapter served as an introduction, this second chapter should serve as an example as to what every chapter will be like. So, please keep that in mind. However, the exact length will vary, so not every chapter will be this long

Before the chapter begins, please read the notes at the top. They have some important information moving forward.

It was dawn, Spinel was sitting on her balcony’s railing, staring out into the vastness of Homeworld. Her balcony was her favorite area in her room, or Pink’s room. The Diamond’s gave Spinel Pink Diamond’s old room, which she found weird and uncomfortable. However, she didn’t have the guts to protest. 

As Spinel looked out at the sunrise, she yawned, she’s tired a little more than usual. Recently, Spinel had taken to sleeping every night, mostly because she didn’t like night time. She found it unsettling, despite all the lights that are on at night. However, she had started staying up all night since her and the diamonds came back from Earth a few weeks ago, on account of the worsening nightmares. The previous night she had also stayed up and had mostly done nothing but think. 

I’m such a mess… Why do I always have to ruin everything… I made a promise… to change, to be better but… it feels like ever since i’ve come here I’ve stayed the same… or gotten worse. All I do is hurt people and break things and… and lie… I’m annoying and stupid… always have been… always will be… All I want to do is change but I’ve failed at that just like how I failed to be Pink’s friend… Why do I even try? 

Spinel gets off the railing and sits on the balcony floor, leaning against the railing. She closes her eyes and sighs. 

I just don’t know what to do anymore… Blue’s clouds don’t help me anymore and I hurt Blue Pearl, it’s only a matter of time until she tells the Diamonds about what I did and then… Then they’ll know how worthless and horrible I really am. 

Suddenly, Spinel heard a knock at her door, breaking her chain of thought. 

“Spinel? Hey, um, it’s Emerald, from the park! I was, um, hoping we could talk… about… stuff.” - Says Emerald’s muffled voice from behind the door to Spinel’s room 

Huh? Emerald? Why is he here? 

Spinel and Emerald only really talked at the park, so having him come to visit her in the palace was strange. However, they did talk a lot and could be seen as friends, so this was bound to happen eventually

Spinel stands up, stretches and then sighs. She takes a deep breath and then exhales. She wipes her face and rubs her eyes, she then slowly makes her way to the door and opens it. 

“Hey, Emerald.” - Spinel says, opening the door. She stayed in the doorway in hopes he wouldn’t notice the wall she punched.

“Spinel! There you are! What took you so long?” 

“I, um, well… I-I was just busy thinking, sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting… Whaddya doin’ here anyway?” 

“I kinda need to talk to you about something.... It’s… um… you know, about Carnelian.” - Emerald says, getting a bit nervous. 

“Hmm, okay…” - Spinel walks out of her room, Emerald backs up to give her some space. She then closes the door behind her, leaning against it. 

“What’s going on?” - Spinel asks, trying to seem interested. 

Emerald looks around to make sure no ones nearby. 

“So, um, remember what I asked you yesterday?” 

Spinel thought for a moment, there was a lot that happened yesterday. She broke two walls, punched Blue Pearl, yelled at her reflection, figured out blue’s clouds don’t work and... Wait, what was she trying to remember again? 

“...Spinel?” - Emerald waved his hand in front of Spinel’s face

Spinel, who had spaced out, blinked a few times and looked at Emerald.

“S-sorry… I don’t remember, do ya care to remind me?” - Spinel says trying to maintain a cheery tone 

“*Sigh* Basically, I asked you if I should try and ask Carnelian to come to Earth with me.” 

“Oh, right… now I remember.” 

“Yeah, well… I decided I should ask her but… I’m kinda…” 

“Scared? Nervous?” 

“Y-yes… that…” 

Emerald scratches the back of his neck, looking away. He’s never been very good with social interaction, especially so with Carnelian as of late. 

“As you know, I’m heading back to Earth soon and… and Carnelian wants to visit Earth so, I think now would be the best time for her to actually accomplish that goal. B-but… I-I just don’t know how to ask her!” - Emerald says, walking around the hallway a bit as he expresses his feelings

“Okay… Whaddya want from me? Where do I come in?” - Spinel asks 

Emerald looks over at Spinel and walks back over to her. 

“I was hoping that… maybe you could come with me to ask.” 

“Come with you!?” 

“Yeah! It’d help me a lot! I’ve never had trouble talking to you and having you around might help boost my confidence.” 

Spinel steps away from the door and looks away from Emerald. She really can’t believe he’d ask this. 

“I… I don’t know… Me and Carnelian haven’t even met yet!” - says Spinel, dropping the cheery tone for a more serious, mildly upset tone 

“Exactly! This is your chance to meet! And this way she’d be more focused on you! It’d help me ask her.” - Emerald says sincerely 

Spinel looks away, crossing her arms. 

I can’t do this… I... 

Spinel looks at Emerald for a moment, seeing his sincere face. She looks away again, continuing to think. 

I… really don’t wanna though. I have my own problems right now! But...my problems are stupid, anyway… and… Emerald really wants my help… 

Spinel begins to remember Steven and how selfish she was. She has problems and a lot of them… But she won’t let herself make the same mistakes twice.

“Oh, alright, fine. Come on, let’s go.” - Spinel says, walking in front of Emerald

“Thank you! Really thank you!” - Emerald says, catching up to her 

“Let me lead the way, I know where she lives.” - Emerald walks ahead of Spinel, who begins to slow down a bit.

Spinel is even sadder than she was yesterday and honestly only wants to be alone in her room with her thoughts. She barely has the energy to stand up right now but she wants to change, be better. So, she has to help Emerald, maybe doing so will help her figure things out. Or, maybe not. But, for now, Spinel follows Emerald through the palace. 

“So, um, Emerald, How’d ya find me any how?” - Spinel asked, walking closely behind Emerald 

“It’s simple really. I went to the usual spot but you weren’t there, I asked around and eventually someone happened to know about your relationship with the diamonds and told me you live in the palace.” 

Spinel nods 

“Okay, but how’d ya know where my room was? I assume ya asked about that too.” 

“Yep, I walked in and there were these two pearls. I asked one of them about you and they told me right away… Well, not right away but they told me eventually.” 

“T-two pearls?” - Spinel asked a little nervous 

She worried that maybe those pearls were Yellow and Blue Pearl. The latter of which she had punched the other night. 

“Mmhmm, they seemed a little off when I mentioned you but they still seemed happy to help out.” 

That confirms it… one of them had to be Blue Pearl. I hope she’s not there when we get to the throne room. But… I should probably apologize… how though? I’d probably just make things worse...

“Hey, Spinel, you alright?” - Asks Emerald, looking behind him at Spinel 

Spinel looks up at Emerald and realizes she probably looked nervous or anxious. 

“O-of course… Those Pearls, do ya think that… that we’ll run into them?” 

“No, probably not. They ran off after they told me where your room was, in fact, I’m pretty sure they ran off in the opposite direction of your room. Why, are they like your friends or something?” 

“Um… not exactly… it’s complicated.” 

“Say no more, I understand.”

“R-really?” 

“Yeah… It’s no big deal.” 

“Oh… That’s kinda hard to believe. Considering the ‘social butterfly’ you are.” - Spinel says in a mocking tone 

“Ha, very funny.” - Emerald says, pretending not be offended

“But I’m serious… I might not be the most... social gem out there but I’ve been around the block. I’ve had my fair share of encounters with, uh… less than ideal people.” - Emerald continues 

“Alright… Well, um, anyways, where exactly are we going? L-like where does Carnelian live?” - Spinel asks as the two pass more empty rooms and hallways 

“We’re heading to the southern part of town, you know, near the Quintessential District.” 

“I actually, um, don’t know where that is. I don’t get out much, ya see…” 

“Ah… well, let me think…so, think about the direction you’d head to get to the park, you’d go the opposite direction.” 

Spinel nods, she hasn’t explored much of Homeworld. She probably should at some point.

Spinel and Emerald continue to walk through the palace, after a while, they eventually reach the throne room. Emerald continues to walk but Spinel stops at the doorway, looking around the throne room for the two pearls. 

“Anxious?” - Emerald asks 

“Huh? Oh, a little. Do ya… do ya see them at all?” - Spinel answers 

“Nah. You’re all good. Come on, if you don’t want to run into them we should hurry and get out of here.” - Emerald says, walking in front of Spinel towards the exit 

“Alright… Hey! Wait up!” - Spinel responds, running to catch up with him 

The two quickly reach the Palace’s exit and walk through it. They stand at the top of the stairs outside of the Palace for a minute, taking in the view of Homeworld that the stairs offer. It was yet another active day on Homeworld, thousands of gems were out and about. Some were walking, some were running, and some were using the transportation system. Spinel preferred to walk rather than use the transportation system but some gems preferred the convenience. 

However, the moment is short lived as Emerald soon continues the journey and begins descending the stairs. Spinel notices quickly and begins to follow. 

Spinel and Emerald walk through Homeworld, heading south of Spinel’s favorite park towards the Quintessential District.They pass various buildings and gems, the latter of which Spinel is wary of. Seeing all the gems of Homeworld conversing around her is causing Spinel to get anxious. She can’t help but assume they’re talking about her. 

The walk to the Quintessential District was mostly quiet, Emerald and Spinel were silent for most of it. Neither of them had much to talk about during the journey, so they just didn’t talk. Luckily, the journey wasn’t very long, maybe just under a ten minute walk. So, for the most part, they arrived at the Quintessential district fairly quickly. 

This is the Quintessential District? Lives up to its name I guess. This place is really well kept. 

The Quintessential District was both immaculate and quite large. Every corner of the district that Spinel could see from the entrance was spotless. Most of the buildings in the Quintessential District were white with golden details. There were fewer plants here then in other parts of Homeworld but there were a few small trees and bushes here and there. There was also water running through the left and right side of every walkway in the district that led to a fountain in the middle of a courtyard. The fountain had a statue of White Diamond in the middle that was spewing water into the pool below. 

Spinel admired the Quintessential District as she followed Emerald, they passed through the courtyard and headed to the pathway behind the fountain. Spinel noticed there were significantly less gems around here and thus, less activity. Normally, the inactivity and the absence of any gems would be unsettling, considering how active Homeworld usually is. However, the lack of activity suits the Quintessential District. 

Eventually, Spinel and Emerald reached an open area with a large two story, rectangular building in the middle. The area had many pathways both leading to the building’s various entrances and just circling around the building. There were also more trees and hedges on the outside area of this building then every other building in the rest of the district. 

“What is this place?” - Spinel inquired 

“This is a recreational facility, it’s where Carnelian spends most of her time. She isn’t much of a homebody. If you didn’t know her like I did, you’d probably assume she lives here with how much time she spends here.” - Emerald answers 

“A recreational facility? Whaddya mean?” 

“It-it’s a recreational facility… kinda like the park but a building instead of a large open field. A-and it also allows gems to partake in more hobbies than the park does. Like I told you Carnelian is a huge fan of music and she gets to play as much music or listen to as many songs as she wants here.” - Emerald explains, facing Spinel as him and her walk towards the building’s entrance

Spinel nods, she kinda understands now. So this is a building where gems come to indulge their hobbies and interests in peace? This kinda sounds like Little Homeworld but… Spinel doesn’t know for sure since she doesn’t know much about Little Homeworld. 

The two walk up to the building’s entrance and the double doors automatically open. Spinel and Emerald walk inside, being met by a moderately sized lobby. 

Wowie, it’s sorta simple but this place still manages to be just as fancy as the rest of the district.

The lobby is a mix of white and black with some details of gold here and there. There’s a large receptionist desk facing the entrance, there does not appear to be anyone currently at the desk, however. To the left of the entrance there’s a few lounge chairs set around a small table. 

To both the left and right of the receptionist desk are hallways that lead to the rest of the facility.  
Spinel didn’t notice at first but to the left, next to the lounge chairs, and in front of the receptionist desk are three gems that appear to be conversating. 

“Funny you should say that!” - says the gray-scale gem closest to the lounge chairs 

“Well, you know how it is…” - says the red pearl standing next to a violet gem 

“I told them, I said, “That’s the QD for you. The place where even the lowest class of gem can get a taste of the high life.” Hahaha.” - continues the pearl 

“Exactly! That’s why we love it!” - responds the Gray-Scale gem 

“Been living here since Era One. I was made here, in multiple ways.” - says the violet gem, the red pearl nods in agreement 

They’re having fun… Everyone’s always having fun… without me. Good for them.

“Hey, that’s Tannie. Let me go get her.” - Emerald says looking over at Spinel and then walking over to the group 

“Wha-Wait! Don’t just interrupt them!” - Spinel says whisper yelling 

“Let me tell you something, the rest of the districts they’re lucky to have us.” - starts the violet gem 

“If it wasn’t for us, this whole ‘Era 3’ thing wouldn’t have even gone off the ground! Homeworld would fall apart and then I’m sure everyone would go running back to the Diamonds.” 

“You got that right.” - says the Gray-Scale gem, nodding in agreement 

“Hey, Tanzanite!” - says Emerald walking up to the violet gem 

“Oh! Why, hello Emerald. It’s nice to see you again.” - says Tanzanite 

“Yeah, it’s nice to, uh, see you too… Um, I’ve come to see Carnelian.” 

“Ah, as expected. Give me one moment.” 

Tanzanite turns to the two gems next to her. She shoos the Gray-Scale away, who, after picking up a small bag and slinging it over her shoulder, walks away towards the entrance. 

“Raspberry, get back to the desk, will you?” - Tanzanite says to the red Pearl, who’s apparently called Raspberry

“Y-yes, ma’am.” - Raspberry says, holding a diamond shaped tablet to her chest. She then runs behind the receptionist desk 

Spinel watches from a distance, however, Emerald quickly motions for her to join him while Tanzanite is busy talking to Raspberry. Spinel hesitates but, after Emerald motions for her one more time, she begins to shyly make her way over to him and tanzanite. She stops, standing next to Emerald but also a few inches behind at the same time. 

“So, where was I? ...Say, who’s your new friend, Emerald?” - Tanzanite asks after turning around and noticing Spinel

Emerald looks at Spinel and back at Tanzanite holding his hand in front of Spinel. 

“This is Spinel, w-we met at that one park… W-what was called?” - Emerald asks Spinel 

“...S-sunrise.” - Spinel mutters

“Y-yeah, that one. Spinel, this is Tanzanite. She’s a friend of Carnelian, me and her met not long after Era 3 began.” 

“That is correct…” - Tanzanite looks Spinel up and down with a face of both confusion and amazement 

“Well, it is nice to meet you Spinel. Any friend of Emerald’s is a friend of mine. You’re always welcome here at Tanzanite’s Fantabulous Recreational Studio.” - Tanzanite reaches her hand out for Spinel, who hesitates but then shakes it timidly. 

Spinel looks up at Tanzanite, noting her very posh accent and her upper-class appearance. 

Tanzanite has light purple, or violet, skin with dark violet hair braided into a small Diamond shape bun near the top of her head. There are also diamond shaped earrings hanging from her ears. She wears fingerless gloves that go up slightly above her elbow, their the same color as her hair. She has a small fur-like scarf wrapped around her neck, Spinel assumes the scarf hides her gem since she can’t see it anywhere. 

Tanzanite also wears a dress that stops right at knee length, it’s a mix of dark violet and light violet. She wears high-heels akin to that of White’s but smaller and violet instead of white. Lastly, she wears assumedly thigh high socks that are the same mix of color as her dress. 

“Anyway, you said you’re here to see Carnelian, yes?” - Tanzanite says looking at Emerald 

“Uh-huh.” - says Emerald, nodding 

“I-I was hoping to introduce Spinel to Carnelian.” 

“I thought so... She’s where she usually is, the music studio. Since Spinel is new to my facility, would you mind if I gave a small tour?” 

“Oh, haha, you-you don’t have to.” - Spinel says

“Non-sense, I insist. This is an Enormous facility and there’s plenty to do! We pride ourselves on having something for everyone. If there’s a hobby or interest you thoroughly enjoy, I’m certain we have it! So come on! Allow me to provide you with a small tour! I promise we won’t venture too far from where we already need to go.” - says Tanzanite using her hands to assist in expressing herself 

Spinel laughs awkwardly and looks at Emerald, who looks like he’s had enough of Tanzanite for one day. 

“I-I don’t know… I’m not… I’m not really in-” 

“It’s fine, Tannie, we can manage. Thanks for the offer but I’d like to get going. Maybe next time.” - Emerald says, cutting Spinel off

“Aw, alright. Well, if you don’t mind, I have work to do.” - Tanzanite says, turning around and walking past the receptionist desk and going through the hallway to the left. 

“Sorry, about that. Come on, let’s get a move on.” - Emerald says, walking towards the hallway on the right, Spinel quickly following 

The hallway was short, both the right and left hallway led to the same, medium sized room. Spinel didn’t get a look at the room because they immediately turned right to enter another hallway. 

This hallway was longer, there were doors on the left with name plates on them but Spinel didn’t read any of them. Each door had a decent amount of space between it and the next door. Spinel noted how the rest of the facility had the same color palette as the lobby, except with gray added into the mix. 

“You handled Tanzanite well.” - Spinel says 

“Yeah? What of it?” 

“It’s just… Knowing you I expected your nerves to get the better of ya.” - Spinel says, smirking 

“Shut up. T-that was one time, Spinel. One time!” - Emerald says trying to be defensive 

“Ha, that’s whatcha’ keep sayin’ but I don’t believe it one bit.” 

“A-and I’m used to Tanzanite, I know how to let her down easy. S-so, just shut it a-alright?” 

“Oookay, hahaha.” - Spinel chuckles

The two kept walking until they eventually reached some stairs, they walked up the stairs without any second thought. They were now on the second floor. 

The two immediately turn right as they reach the top of the stairs.The second floor had the same design as the first floor, Spinel notices. They keep walking for a bit until they reach a door at the end of the hallway. The door has a nameplate on it that reads ‘Music Studio.’ 

“Okay… This is the place. Carnelian should be inside, she m-might not be alone but the others usually leave when she asks. Remember, I’m here to ask her to go to Earth with me but please, please don’t hint at anything.” - Emerald explains nervously 

“Don’t hint at anything?” 

“Yeah… J-just don’t tell her that I’m gonna ask her anything, t-treat it like we’re just here to hang out. When the time is right… I-I’ll ask her.” 

“You will? Ha, okay, I’ll believe it when I see it.” - Spinel says in a sarcastic tone 

“I promise… I won’t freeze up or back out or anything. Not with you here…” - Emerald then reaches for the panel on the wall next to the door. 

Emerald touches the panel’s touch-screen, opening the door. Before they even enter the room, Spinel hears the muffled sound of what she assumes to be guitars and drums being played. She wouldn’t even know how to describe what it sounds like but it sounds pretty good, at least to her. 

Emerald walks in first, Spinel then follows sheepishly behind. Spinel notices four gems, two holding guitars, one playing the drums and one of them sitting at a console with a bunch of buttons and dials. The ones playing instruments are in a soundproof room walled off from the rest of the studio, the one at the console is watching them through one of the windows looking into the room.

The Music Studio is a rather large room, larger than Spinel’s room at the palace. Unlike the rest of the building, it consists of the colors red and black with the occasional gold detail. The soundproof room, or recording room, is on the right side of the room in the top right corner. On the left side is a piano on an escalated piece of floor in the top left corner. In the bottom left corner are several shelves holding various instruments, guitars, trumpets, saxophones, etc. There’s also a rectangular table with a total of six chairs next to it on the same corner as the shelves. . 

“Hey, Que…” - Emerald says to the gem at the Console. Que looks away from the three in the room and looks at Emerald. 

“can you, uh, let Carnelian know I’m here.” 

The short haired gem nods and presses a button on the console, which appears to enable some sort of microphone. 

“Carnelian, you’re weird friend is here.” - says Que in a tone of voice that shows how done they are with the world

The red gem playing the drums looks up at Que and mouths something, she then looks over in Emeralds direction. Their mouth opens wide with excitement. The other two gems stop playing their guitars and look back at presumably Carnelian. 

Carnelian gets up and rushes out of the room, pushing one of the guitar playing gems to the side. She rushes towards Emerald with a high pitched scream of joy. She hugs Emerald, who’s slightly taken aback by the sudden gesture, but she quickly puts him in a headlock forcing him to bend down a little, giving him a gentle noogie. 

“What are ya doin’ here ya weirdo!” - Carnelian says in a raspy but femine voice that has a hint of a southern accent. 

“Just saying hi to my best friend, haha, could you cut that out!” - Emerald says, laughing at Carnelians noogie 

“Sorry! Haha, I didn’t expect to see ya again so soon!” - Carnelian says smiling 

“Heh, g-guess I got bored.” 

“Bored? That’s all ya had to say! We can fix that right away!” - Carnelian says with a contagious amount of energy 

“H-hold on a minute! I-I have to-” 

“Hey, Red! Are we gonna keep playing or what?” - asks one of the guitar gems, cutting off Emerald 

“No! Get ya bum-ass outta here!” 

“Ugh, I knew it.” - says the other guitar gem, slinging their guitar over their shoulder 

“Could’ve been nicer about it.” - mutters the first one 

The two guitar playing gems leave the recording room and walk past the group of three, one of them bumps into Spinel, who decides to ignore them. Meanwhile, Que snuck past the group, having already left the music studio. 

“Thank the stars, they’re finally gone… Anyways! What were ya saying?” - Carnelian asks Emerald 

“Um… well, I didn’t just come here to, uh, see you… I was also hoping to introduce you to one of my new friends.” - Emerald responds nervously 

“A new friend? That’s awesome! Ya really need more friends, haha.” 

“Yeah… um, she’s, uh, right here. Spinel, this is Carnelian.” - Emerald says holding his hand out towards Spinel’s direction

Spinel walks up sheepishly and waves her hand. 

“Hi, that’s me, Spinel. I-I’ve heard a lot about you.” - Says Spinel nervously 

“Car-Neil-Ian. Carnelian! That’s my name, it’s nice to meetcha!” - says Carnelian, holding her hand out 

Spinel takes her hand and shakes it, Carnelian takes her other hand and holds Spinel’s in both of her hands. She then begins to shake Spinel’s hand kinda violently but then stops suddenly, letting go of Spinel’s hand. 

Jeez, this gem reminds me of... me. 

Carnelian has cherry red skin, long dark burgundy hair, and tangerine eyes. She’s taller than Spinel but ever so slightly shorter than Emerald. She’s in that sweet spot of being slim and muscular, so she isn’t super buff nor super slim. 

She has black fingerless gloves that stop just below her elbow and red square shaped bracelets on both of her wrists. She’s got shoulder pads just like Spinels and a blue and black tailcoat that has a blue diamond insignia on it. She wears typical quartz soldier boots

“Spinel was the one who’s been giving me all those flowers.” - Emerald adds 

“Really? That’s nice of you.” - Says Carnelian, looking at Spinel with a wide smile 

“I-it was nothing… I give flowers to tons of people. Emerald is just my most frequent customer.” - Spinel says, putting on a cheery tone 

“I figured… Spinel, you’re new to the Studio, right?” - Carnelian asks, the changing the subject 

“Yeah, she is. How’d you know?” - Says Emerald, Speaking for Spinel 

“I could just tell, I know almost everyone who comes here. I hope Tanzanite didn’t give you any trouble, she can be a bit… much towards newcomers.” 

“Nah, no trouble at all. She was really pushy about a tour though.” - Spinel replies 

“Of course she was, like I said she can be a bit much, don’t let her get to ya though. Tannie is way too full of herself but she has good intentions.” 

Carnelian begins to walk over to the left side of the room, Emerald and Spinel follow. Spinel then notices that Carnelian’s gem is on her lower back. The group of three stop right next to the table, Spinel decides to pull a chair out and sit down. Emerald and Carnelian decide to keep standing. 

“So, Spinel, what do ya think about music?” - Carnelian inquires, leaning on the table 

“I like it, but… ha, I’m not… I’m not very good at making music or anything like that.” - Spinel answers, leaning back in the chair with her hands in her lap 

“Neither am I, I love listening and playing music but most of the music I play or make is absolute trash. Doesn’t stop me from doing it though.” 

“I thought that song you were playing earlier was pretty good.” 

“Yeah, well that’s thanks to those other gems. They’re WAY more skilled than me. Oh, and the song wasn’t by me or anything so that’s also why.” 

Spinel leans forward, putting her hands together and setting her elbows on her knees. She looks down, thinking for a brief moment. 

“Music is complex, it isn’t easy. But that doesn’t mean it isn’t fun. It’s really fun! With music, there’s so much potential, so much you can do, it’s exciting. And-and anyone can play music! Or make music! It just takes time and patience and practice!” 

“I bet it does… but I don’t think I’m cut out for the music biz.” - Spinel dropped her cheerful tone but quickly realizes 

“But there’s plenty of opportunities! Homeworld doesn’t have enough entertainers after all! O-or maybe I could be a bodyguard or something! Most gems seem to avoid me at all costs o-or run for the hills at the first sight of me! Hahaha…” - Emerald takes note of Spinel’s self-deprecating joke and gives her a concerned and curious look that she doesn’t notice 

“Haha, maybe… Or you could be a gardener like Emerald here! Considering you already have a thing going on, selling flowers and everything.” 

“Haha… probably not…” 

“Really? Do you not like nature or something? I’m not the biggest fan myself but I don’t hate it.” 

“Nah… I like nature and-and planets, I just don’t have the patience I guess…” - Spinel leans back once more, crossing her arms 

“Ah, that’s understandable. I can be quite impatient myself, making music can be difficult because of it. But I-” 

“Oh, here we go.” - Emerald says jokingly, cutting Carnelian off 

“Hey! I’m talking!” - Carnelian snaps jokingly, no longer leaning on the table 

“Sorry, it’s just you’re about to give that music speech again.” 

“Again?” - Spinel inquires 

“Yes, again. She gives the same speech almost everytime I come to hang out, sometimes to me or to someone else in earshot.” 

Carnelian punches Emerald in the arm causing him to flinch slightly. 

“Ow!” 

“Ha! That’s what you get for calling me out to Spinel like that.” 

“Serves me right, I guess…” - Emerald puts his left hand over the spot on his right arm where he was punched 

“Haha, he didn’t really call ya out, I kinda already knew you talked about music a lot.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yep! Emerald talks about you a lot.” - Spinel says smugly, calling Emerald out 

Emerald’s face flushes red, he tenses up with embarrassment. 

“Spinel! ...N-no, I don’t. I-I just talk about you occasionally… S-since you’re my best friend and all...” - Emerald’s says, clearly embarrassed

I probably shouldn’t have done that… He’ll probably hate me for it. But it was kinda funny… Kinda.

“W-well… Um... Hey! Why don’t we go down to the cafeteria? I heard they’re serving new food on the menu!” - Carnelian says with her usual bombastic energy 

“Cafeteria? What’s that?” - Spinel asks 

“It’s a place where gems go to indulge in the hobby of eating or drinking various substances called food! There you can make food or just eat it! Have you ever eaten before, Spinel?” 

“Nope, is it… is it fun?” - Spinel stuttered, immediately after saying ‘nope’ because she remembered she has eaten before. However, she doesn’t really remember it that well 

“It’s weird and kinda gross… B-but it is kinda fun, I guess.” - Emerald answers rubbing his arm one last time 

“Emmy here doesn’t like it that much but he still eats sometimes. I, on the other hand, love it!” 

“O-okay… Yeah, let’s go to the cafeteria!” - Spinel puts on her cheery tone once more

“Alright! Let’s get going then!” - Carnelian says, power walking towards the Music Studio’s exit 

Emerald follows after giving Spinel an annoyed stare. Spinel sighs, taking a deep breath and exhaling. She then proceeds to lazily stand up. 

More walking, great. Just what I wanted. 

Spinel walks out of the music studio and joins Emerald and Carnelian. The three are heading down the hallway towards the stairs. Spinel doesn’t notice but Emerald whispers something to Carnelian who then, with a smile, nods. Emerald then turns to look at Spinel and stops walking with Carnelian, waiting for Spinel to catch up to him. Spinel, who was looking down at the floor, looks up and notices Emerald is waiting for her while Carnelian heads to the stairs without them. After catching up with Emerald, Spinel stops walking. 

“What’s goin’ on?” - Spinel asks

“Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. Carnelian’s going to wait for us at the stairs.” - Emerald says quietly 

“Why do you wanna talk to me?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing… I just wanted to check in on you. You’ve been acting… different… Is everything okay?” 

“D-different? Wha-whaddya mean? I-I’ve been acting the same as usual!” - Spinel retorts, getting defensive

He noticed? Have I been doing that bad of a job at hiding it? Dang… He can’t know, he’ll stop being my friend! I’m sure of it!

Emerald sighs and takes a quick glance over in Carnelian’s direction, shaking his head. 

“No, you haven’t… If you’re having a bad day it’s fine. I understand, just… please don’t call me out like that again.” - Emerald begins to walk again, ushering Spinel to follow which she does

“What do you think of Carnelian? I know you kinda already know a lot about her because… y’know, I’ve told you but… now that you’ve actually met her, what do you think?” 

She’s annoying, just like me. 

“She’s cool, I guess. You were right, she’s quite the energetic falla’.” - Spinel answers as the two slowly walk down the hallway 

“That’s good… You know, I originally started talking to you about her because you kinda remind me of her.”

Huh, so he noticed too. At least he kinda likes annoying, stupid gems like me. 

“But don’t get me wrong, you and her are different. You just have a few similar characteristics is all. I also feel like you are a bit of a better listener than her but that’s neither here nor there. So, d-don’t start thinking I’m only hanging out with you because you remind me of her.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t…” - Spinel mutters, nodding 

Spinel and Emerald speed up, heading towards Carnelian, who is indeed waiting for them at the stairs. Spinel has a very low energy walk as of right now, but is trying to keep up the cheerful facade. So, she has been adding a slight bounce to her step, which is obviously forced and inorganic. The two eventually catch up with Carnelian, who’s leaning against the stair’s railing and looking down at her right hand’s finger nails. 

“So, you’ve finally made it… I was beginning to believe you two ran off behind my back.” - Carnelian says jokingly 

Emerald and Spinel look at eachother, Emerald smiles but Spinel is just confused. Carnelian turns her head slightly, looking at the two. 

“Very funny, Carnelian.” - Emerald replies 

Emerald begins to walk down the stairs with Spinel behind him. Carnelian then joins in after Spinel. 

“Soooom outta curiosity… What were you two talking about?” - Carnelian asks as they descend the stairs 

“Nothing crazy, Emerald was just asking me how I felt about ya. Like what my first impressions were or somethin’.” - Spinel answers swiftly 

“Is that so?” 

“Y-yeah… I was just curious.” - Emerald says defensively

“Well then, I have one more question. This might seem outta the blue but… You two are totally dating, right?” - After Carnelian asks this, Emerald stops walking down the steps and turns around. Looking at Carnelian with an irritated face

Spinel looks at Emerald in shock but then looks behind her and then back at Emerald, realizing he’s looking at Carnelian. She then looks back at Carnelian, copying Emerald’s expression. 

“...What?” - Carnelian asks confusingly 

“We’re not dating, Carnelian. Why’d you even think that?” - Emerald says, beginning to laugh

“I-I don’t know, I just find it strange you’ve been keeping your ‘friendship’ with Spinel a secret for so long. Were you afraid me and Spinel wouldn’t get along? Or… Was it that you were afraid your best friend would be jealous that you have a girlfriend?” 

Emerald shakes his head, laughing at Carnelian’s accusation. He then continues to walk down the stairs once more. 

“Trust me, Carnelian, me and Spinel aren’t together. I just didn’t have a reason to tell you about my friend until now.” - Emerald says, walking off the steps onto the first floor. 

“Oh, so you have a reason now? What is that exactly?” - Carnelian asks 

“I-it’s nothing… D-don’t worry about it…” - Emerald replies embarrassingly 

The three misfit gems, now on the first floor, continue their journey to the cafeteria. Spinel, however, is still confused by the interaction on the stairs. 

“Hey, um… w-what was that all about? Y’know, the thing on the stairs?” - Spinel asks, looking at both Emerald and Carnelian 

“What do you mean, ‘what was that all about’?” - Carnelian asks teasing Spinel 

“I’m just confused, is all. Should I understand? Cause I, clearly don’t…” 

“It was nothing, Spinel… Carnelian was just being silly.” - Emerald answers 

“Yep, like I usually am!” - Carnelian then leans in towards Emerald 

“Does she really not understand?” - Carnelian whispers

“Nope, she doesn’t…” 

“Hey! I heard that! Just tell me!” - Spinel yells out in annoyance 

“Haha, alright, fine. Carnelian thought me and you were… uh… romantically involved.” 

“...W-WHAT?! WHY?!” - Spinel suddenly yells in surprise 

“Haha, I have no idea.”

“Look, I’m sorry, alright? I get bored easily and when I’m bored my mind wanders to the strangest places!” - Carnelians says, snapping to defend herself 

“Yeah, it does. It happens a lot, you’d be surprised.” - Emerald says smiling 

Spinel crosses her arms and looks away from both of them. 

Ugh, I don’t understand people… 

The three gems’ journey lasts only a few more minutes, as they soon reach a set of double doors that lead to the cafeteria. Carnelian rushes up to the panel next to the doors, opening the two doors. She then enters by backing up into the cafeteria with her arms outstretched with a wide smile. 

“Welcome to the one and only cafeteria my friends! Here, you can eat and drink whatever your heart desires… as long as it’s on the menu of course! Oh and keep in mind, the foods and drinks are locally sourced. From either the many colonies or Earth, so variety is almost a given.” - Carnelian then turns around and heads towards a counter with the kitchen behind it.

The cafeteria is pretty basic, to the right of the entrance is the counter with the kitchen behind it. To the left of the entrance is a large window that acts like a wall. There are several round tables with backless seats attached to them scattered throughout the cafeteria. On an unrelated note, the cafeteria is empty apart from the gems in the kitchen. 

As the three gems walk up to the counter, a tall and slim gem with an apron and a hair net goes to greet them. 

“Hey, Opal, how’s business?” - Carnelian asks 

“Ugh, it’s you… again. Didn’t you already have your filling?” - responds Opal in a monotone voice 

“Nope, can’t ever get enough. Have a problem with that?” 

“Not necessarily, I just wish I didn’t have to deal with your incessant screaming.” 

Carnelian shakes her head, smiling. She looks back at Spinel and Emerald laughing. Opal places both hands flat on the counter and leans forwards. 

“I’m not screaming right now, am I?” 

“No, but you will be…” - Opal wipes both of her hands with a washcloth and then places it on the counter, crossing her arms. 

“So, what will it be this time?” - In response to Opal’s question Carnelian looks up at the screens above the counter. She then looks down at the counter, thinking for a moment. 

“Give us one second, Opal.” 

Carnelian turns around and gestures for Spinel and Emerald to form a huddle. 

“What do y’all want?” 

“I’ll just have what I usually get.” - Emerald answers 

“The grilled cheese?” - Carnelian asks, Emerald nods in response 

The two then look at Spinel, who’s looking away from the group and up at the menu, squinting, attempting to read it. She notices they’re staring at her and looks back down at the group. 

“I-I don’t know. I have no idea what any of the items on the menu are.” - Spinel says, looking back up at the menu that’s written in both english and Gem-Glyph. 

“How about we just order her a grilled cheese too? It’s a good starter item.” - Emerald chimes in 

“Nah, if she’s gonna start eating she should start with something much more exciting. How about the *Carnelian quickly turns her head to read the menu and then looks back at the group* the crab legs?” 

“Crab legs? Ew, that’s gross and a bit much to start with.” 

“Ah, come on, don’t force your opinions on Spinel. Let her have the crab legs!” 

“But that’s what you’re doing…” 

“Crab legs, crab legs, crab legs…” 

“Hahaha, Carnelian, no…” 

Spinel watches in confusion. What’s the point in arguing about this? Are they even arguing? This doesn’t seem like a typical argument. 

“I-I’d like to have the grilled cheese, please.” - Spinel exclaims

Carnelian and Emerald look at each other and then back at Spinel. 

“See? Told you she wanted the grilled cheese!” - Carnelian whisper yells at Emerald 

“Haha, Excuse me? I-I was the one rooting for the grilled cheese!” - Emerald says laughing 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that…” - Carnelian turns around and walks up to the counter 

“Two grilled cheeses and one order of crab legs.” - Carnelian tells Opa while leaning forward on the counter 

“Lucky you… We were just about to run out of crab legs.” - Opal turns around and walks into the kitchen. 

“Alright, let’s go sit at my favorite seat well we wait.” - Carnelian backs away from the counter and begins walking over to one of the round tables with backless seats attached to them. 

The specific one she goes over to is sitting right in front of the large glass window that acts as a wall. Spinel and Emerald followed, as instructed. Carnelian sat down with her back facing the window, Emerald sat down next to her with quite a few inches separating them, and Spinel sat directly across from them. 

The two best friends begin a small, short lived conversation, well Spinel sighs quietly. She rubs her eyes and then lays both arms on the table. She takes a short moment to breath, even though she doesn’t have to, and then looks over at the kitchen before looking at Emerald and Carnelian. 

“Soooo, who was that negative nancy?” - Spinel asks, her cheerful tone returning 

“I heard that!” - Opal shouts from the kitchen 

“S-sorry!” - Spinel yells, looking at the kitchen. 

“Hehe, THAT is Opal. She’s less antagonistic than she seems.” - Carnelian explains 

“To put it simply, Opal isn’t a fan of Carnelian’s bombastic personality.” - Emerald also explains 

“Pretty much… I haven’t known her for long but, trust me, Opal is a lot friendlier then she seems. But she definitely is the most stuck-up person I know.” 

“Yeah, even more so than Tanzanite…” 

“I heard that too!” - Opal shouts from the kitchen once more 

Emerald and Carnelian burst into laughter, Spinel giggles a little. 

“Sorry!” - Emerald blurts out after he stops laughing. 

What a colorful cast of characters here… Why haven’t I haven't I come here sooner? 

After about ten minutes, Opal walks over to the table Spinel and friends are sitting at, carrying a tray with three plates on top. She places each plate down to the middle of the table, one by one. 

“Wow, that was quick!” - Carnelian blurts out 

“We’re always quick…” - Opal retorts 

“Yeah but today you were quicker than usual!”

“...Look around, we’re not very busy today, are we?” - Opal says, turning around and heading back to the kitchen 

“Good point…” - Emerald mutters 

Emerald grabs both his grilled cheese and Spinel’s, sliding Spinel’s over to her. Carnelian, on the other hand, aggressively grabs her plate with crab legs and begins to eat without any hesitation.  
Emerald decides to wait to eat his food until Spinel tries hers. 

Spinel looks down at her grilled cheese, it’s cut in half diagonally making the slices triangular. She picks up one of the slices, feeling the heat through her pink gloves, she takes a quick sniff and then takes a bite right in the middle. 

Oh… my… stars… IT’S SO GOOD!! 

She lowers the slice she’s holding in her hands, causing the cheese from the bit in her mouth, that’s still connected to the slice, to drip down with the slice. Spinel closes her eyes, indulging in the flavor of melted cheese and toasted bread. 

“Pretty good, huh?” - Emerald asks 

Spinel opens her eyes and quickly gobbles away at the rouge cheese dripping from her mouth. 

“Yes! Why have I never had this?” - Spinel asks, stars in her eyes 

“Probably because there aren’t many places to get a bite to eat on Homeworld.” - Carnelian exclaims in, food still in her mouth 

Emerald begins to eat his grilled cheese while Spinel devours hers. By the time both her and Emerald are done eating, Carnelian is eating away at her last crab leg. 

“Y’know, I tried cooking a while ago…” - Carnelian starts with food in her mouth 

“I was actually pretty good at it… but I couldn’t hold myself back from eating all the food, so I decided to stop cooking…” - Carnelian finishes her last crab leg, using a napkin to wipe her mouth and hands

“Fun fact about cooking… similarly to music, cooking takes a lot of patience AND practice! You also tend to read from recipe books to make certain things, just like how you read sheets of music to play songs!” - Carnelian says zealously 

“Really? That’s really interesting!” - Spinel says, acting interested 

Spinel just nods as Carnelian continues her explanation, she also can’t help but notice Emerald looking at Carnelian well she talks. He’s got an enormous smile on his face, unfortunately, he realizes Spinel has noticed and looks away from Carnelian with a slight blush. 

“Oh my… hear me ramble! I didn’t mean to go on like that… I know I have a tendency to get carried away when it comes to music, sorry…” - Carnelian says, a tad bit embarrassed 

“N-no, no! It’s fine! No need to apologize!” - Spinel says quickly 

“Yeah… I think it’s cool how dedicated you are to your passions. S-so, no harm done!” - Emerald adds 

“Hehe, t-thanks, guys… you two are super sweet!” - Carnelian says, blushing a little 

“Say… do you guys want more food? I’ve still got an appetite.” - Carnelians asks 

“Yes, please!” - Spinel answers immediately

“Haha, well… If Spinel wants more then, sure! Why not?” -- Emerald says 

“Can we get something with cheese again?” - Spinel asks 

“Hmmm, sure… What about those cheese fries? They’re new and they sound good, too.” - Carnelian inquires 

“I guess… I’ve never had fries before.” - Emerald replies 

“I have!.. I think.” - Spinel blurts out 

“Really? I thought you said you’ve never eaten before.” - Emerald asks 

“Well… ya see, I was actually mistaken. I have eaten before but it was a while ago… so I kinda forgot.” 

“Is that so?” - Emerald speaks as if he doesn’t believe her 

“I believe her! Anyways, if you two are voting for the fries then let me go and order some.” - Carnelian stands up and walks over to the counter, ordering more food. 

It’s only a few more minutes before their large order of cheese fries have been given to the group. The three gems almost immediately grabbing a few fries and enjoying the cheesy goodness. Opal, however, returns with three cups full of brown, fizzy liquid. 

“Here’s your drinks.” - Opal, places the three cups on the table 

“Drinks?” - Spinel asks 

“Yep! Another new menu item was ‘Soda’ so I kinda went ahead and ordered some.” - Carnelian answers 

“It better be good then.” - Emerald asks grabbing a cup and taking a sip 

“So? How is it?” - Carnelian inquires eagerly 

“It’s… it’s not bad.” - Emerald takes another sip 

Spinel takes a cup for herself and takes a small sip, as well. 

“Yeah, it’s not bad... *takes another sip* ...A bit too sweet, though.” - Spinel says 

“I like sweet.” - Carnelian blurts out 

The three continue to enjoy their food and drinks, sparking various conversations as they eat. 

“Hey, y’know… I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a Spinel before.” - Carnelian says out of the blue after eating a few fries

“I’ve never heard of a Carnelian before.” - Spinel says, avoiding the topic 

“Really?” - Emerald asks 

“Hey, that reminds me… Emerald, do you remember that one Carnelian from Earth?” 

“Uh… No, I don’t think so.” 

“Dang, okay, well… Both of you listen to this, you’re gonna laugh. Ahem, so, basically during the war…” - Carnelian starts, taking a sip from her drink 

“I remember meeting this Carnelian that was made on Earth and basically, they were SUPER small.” 

“OH! Now, I remember.”

“Well, I’ve already started the story so, shush. Anyways, this Carnelian was like the height of this table.” - Carnelian says, beginning to laugh 

“Really?” - Spinel asks, laughing as well 

“Yeah! And, of course, there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“No, not at all.” - Emerald says 

“Of course.” - Spinel adds

“But the thing is, they had the most energy! They were crazy! I remember seeing her take down the biggest gems I’ve ever seen! She was truly something else…” - Carnelian takes another drink 

“And-and she was the only other Carnelian I’ve EVER met that I actually got along with! She was so much fun to hang out with… but she was a bit much at times.” 

“Pft, you’re one to talk.” - Emerald says, laughing 

“I know! Isn’t that strange? It’s just… I have no idea what happened to her, y’know, after the war. I know for a fact she’s still alive but I have no idea where! For all I know I may never see her again.” 

“Awww, that’s sad…” - Spinel says 

“Eh, not really. This world can only handle so much chaos. If me and her hung out regularly. Man, the things we’d get up to.” 

“Oh, I can only imagine.” - Emerald says 

They continue to eat, after a few more minutes, they finish all their fries and drinks. Carnelian and Emerald are having fun, talking and making jokes. Spinel is having fun too but she grows irritated, Emerald should have asked Carnelian by now. 

“And I’m starting to think maybe, just maybe I should start like, a shop or something. A-and sell flowers, you know? Kinda like what Spinel was doing at the park but a bit more professional.” - Emerald explains 

“Y’know, Emerald. With all the crap you give me about rambling about music too much. I’m not the only one who talks about interests a lot.” - Carnelian says teasingly 

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry... And I-I don’t give you crap! I-I might joke about it but t-their just jokes!” - Emerald says 

“I know, I’m just teasing. But it’s like you said earlier, I like that. Even if I don’t have your enthusiasm about plants I still think it’s neat you genuinely enjoy it.” - Carnelian says sincerely 

“Oh, heh, t-thanks…” - Spinel watches angrily with her chin resting in her palm 

Ugh… just ask her already… Y’know what? If he won’t do it, then I’ll make him! 

“Hey, Carnelian, y’know… Emerald’s going back to Earth soon.” - Spinel chimes in 

“Wait, what?” - Carnelian asks, shocked 

Emerald looks at Spinel with an angry expression. Spinel just smiles smugly. 

“Emmy! Y-you’re going to Earth? A-and you didn’t tell me?!” 

“I-it’s not like that! I was going to tell you! I was just… n-nervous.” - Emerald answers, looking away nervously 

“It’s… it’s alright. I know how much you loved Earth. It was inevitable that you’d go back eventually. I-I guess I just expected more warning.” - Carnelian says, calming down 

“I-I’m not leaving that soon! M-maybe in a few weeks or something.” 

“Oh… well, let me know when you do so I can see ya off! 

“Yeah… um, that reminds me. Aren’t you planning on visiting Earth?” - Emerald asks 

“I guess… I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know? How come? You seemed so excited at first.”

“I… It’s just, I’ve heard some things about it and it kinda has me second guessing, I don’t know. I do wanna visit but I’m not sure if I should.” 

Spinel watches the interaction patiently, hoping that this will escalate Emerald asking Carnelian to come with him so she can go home. 

“Things? What things?” 

Carnelian looks at Emerald and at Spinel, she sighs. 

“I heard there was some sort of a monster that attacked Beach City and… I kinda thought it destroyed everything.” 

Monster? What monster?... Wait, no she doesn’t mean… 

“And there was some sort of terrorist attack that nearly destroyed the Earth. Like, some sort of gem brought bio-poison to the planet, nearly killing the entire planet…” 

No, no that can’t be… she… she’s talking about… 

“And I guess that attack, plus those monster rumours have kinda turned me away from the idea.” 

“I doubt any of that’s true, my first visit to Earth wasn’t that long ago! I’m sure everything’s still fine. It probably didn’t even happen!” 

Spinel stopped paying attention, she could only focus on what Carnelian said about her attack on Earth. 

I shouldn’t be worried… I shouldn’t, she doesn’t even know it was me! 

“I don’t know… Spinel, have you been to Earth recently? Or at all?” 

Spinel’s train of thought was broken by Carnelian’s question. 

“Y-yeah, I-I’ve been to Earth…” 

“What was it like? Were those rumours true?” - Carnelian asks

“Hah, um... N-no, not at all. Earth was perfectly fine, j-just like Emerald said!” 

“Really?”

“Mmhmm, it was perfectly fine. No monster, n-no…. N-no bio-poison. Perfectly fine!” 

“See? I told you! You shouldn’t believe everything you hear. And Spinel lives with the Diamonds! 

“Wait, really? She lives with the Diamonds?” 

“Uh-huh! I had to go to the palace to find her! A-and you know how often they check in on the Earth with their spontaneous visits and everything. If something was really wrong, I’m sure it’d be public knowledge.” 

“Y-yeah, you’re right… Heh, I can’t believe I actually believed those idiots! Haha, a giant monster? I really am gullible, haha.” - Carnelian begins to laugh at her mistake

Carnelian’s laughter begins to calm Spinel down, everything’s fine, no need to panic. 

“Exactly! You know how much some gems like to gossip. If you honestly wanted to know anything about Earth you should’ve asked me. I’ve actually been there.” - Emerald adds 

“And the Bio-poison! Where would some dumb terrorist even get that? Honestly, I need to start using my head more, hahaha.” - Carnelian continues to laugh but the laughter isn’t calming Spinel down anymore, now it’s having the opposite effect 

“Like, Spinel, you live with the Diamonds so you should know, right? How ridiculous is that? Bio-poison? How stupid!” 

Spinel just stares, awkwardly laughing, but she definitely was having fun. She was shaking, her vision began to blur, She began to feel as if someone or something was trying to rip her gem out of her chest. 

“Hehe… yeah… h-how stupid…” - Spinel choked out, barely being heard by Emerald and Carnelian who were both laughing, Carnelian more so than Emerald. 

“And plus, what IDIOT would try to destroy the Earth on their own? Against the Crystal Gems? Didn’t they defeat the Diamonds? What made them think they would stand a chance?” - Carnelian snorts, Emerald continues to laugh. This wasn’t that funny, so why were they laughing so much? 

Spinel tried to breathe and calm herself down but she couldn’t breathe, just couldn’t. And that served to upset her even more. Spinel began to hear an intense pounding in her head, like someone was bashing a hammer against the inside of her head. She put her right hand over her gem and held it tightly, the pain in her chest growing. 

“Haha… hey, Spinel? A-are you okay?” - Emerald says, noticing Spinel’s shaking 

Spinel doesn’t notice Emerald and begins to stand up slowly, her attempts at breathing getting worse. 

“Hahaha…. Wait, what’s going on?” - Carnelian says after noticing as well 

“I-I don’t know.” - Emerald stands up 

Spinel, after standing up, begins to move away from the table but is stumbling as she walks. Emerald walks over to her in hopes of finding out what's wrong, Carnelian begins to do the same. Spinel stumbles into a desk a few feet away from Emerald’s and Carnelian’s, she begins to sit down with her back against the actual table, still holding her gem. 

“Spinel, what’s wrong?” - Emerald asks, worried

“I-I’m fine… I-I just need-need to sit down a minute…” - Spinel says, attempting to breath

The pounding in her head and the pain in her chest was excruciating. If she had an actual, physical heart, Spinel would probably be suffering a heart attack right now. She doesn’t even need to breathe yet her inability to do so is only worsening her anxiety. 

Emerald was visibly distraught, he hadn’t known Spinel nearly as long as he'd known Carnelian but she was still his friend. And seeing his friend in such a worrying state was… worrying. Spinel’s pigtails sagged lower than he’s ever seen them and her quaking was intense. 

“What’s happening? Haha, I don’t understand…” - Carnelian asked, confused 

“I… I don’t know.” 

“I’m fine, r-really…” - Spinel was not fine 

“This isn’t very funny…” 

“Of course it isn’t! Carnelian, this is serious!” 

“Oh… I’m sorry, I’m… I’m… Sorry, did I say something? Did I do this? Did I?” - Carnelian begins to tear up at the realization of her ineptitude 

Spinel looks up, seeing Carnelian cry. She did this, Spinel knows that but… on accident, right? Realizing that, Spinel begins to calm down a bit. 

“C-can I do something? I… I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry!” 

Emerald shifts his focus from Spinel to Carnelian. 

“L-look, it’s fine. I-I’m sure, you didn’t do anything. A-and if you did it was an accident, right?” - Carnelian nods 

Spinel’s still watching, she still feels terrible but she’s beginning to calm down. The thought of her causing this much trouble, however, makes her feel worse. 

“I hurt someone…” - Spinel blurts out 

Emerald and Carnelian look at Spinel 

“I-I hurt someone and I-I.... I didn’t mean too… What we were talking about earlier… it… it made me think of what I did and... and, I don’t know…” - Spinel said this answer through gritted teeth, she wasn’t referring to what she did to Steven but what she is referring to still makes sense with the situation. 

“W-what?” - Emerald says, confused 

“I… I punched someone… t-the other day and… and I didn’t apologize or… or anything and I… I don’t know what to do. That’s…. That’s all, okay?” - Spinel finishes 

Carnelian wipes her tears away and Emerald covers his mouth with his hand, thinking. 

“I’m… I’m a bad person… I know that…” - Spinel adds

“No-no, you’re not a bad person Spinel.” - Emerald sits down on one knee, making himself eye level with Spinel 

“You hurt someone but… P-people make mistakes, things happen… Everyone hurts someone at least once in their life, either by accident or… on purpose but like you said it was an accident.” - Emerald says 

“Yeah, I sometimes say hurtful things and-and don’t even realise it! That’s what happens when you speak before you think, hah.” - Carnelian adds 

“I… I’m not… I’m not the best at this but… I’d say you should find this person and… and try to apologize. Even if they don’t accept it at least you apologized at all.” - Emerald advises, Spinel nods in response 

“T-thanks, you two are nicer than I deserve.” - Spinel says look away from the two 

“D-don’t say that!” - Emerald says 

“Yeah! Everyone deserves a little kindness! You aren’t a bad person because you made a mistake, Spinel.” - Carnelian explains 

“Exactly! You’re our friend and you always will be. One mistake won’t change that.” - Emerald stands up 

“Alright… I am fine though… you two can go and sit down, I just… I just need to sit and-and think.” 

“Okay… I’ll… I’ll be over there.” - Carnelian says twiddling her thumbs, she turns around and goes back over to their table 

“Hey, Emerald, wait one sec.” - Spinel says to Emerald before he leaves. He bends down and whispers. 

“Yeah?” 

“Go on and ask her, will ya?” - Spinel whispers 

“Ha, really? Now?” - Spinel nods in response 

“You got what ya wanted… she’s completely focused on me.” 

“Wow… you are something else, was this all fake? Like, your plan or something?” 

“Nope… this was, uh, unplanned but it works, don’t it?” - Spinel begins to breathe heavily after this, still attempting to catch her breathe from earlier 

“Alright, you sure you’re okay?” - Emerald asks once more, Spinel nods in response 

“Mmm, okay…” - Emerald stands up and pats Spinel on the shoulder, he then walks over to where Carnelian’s sitting 

Carnelian looks up at Emerald, still visibly shaken about what just transpired. 

“Hey…” - Carnelian says upon looking at Emerald 

“Hey. Don’t start acting up too, I wouldn’t want to have to worry about both of you.” - Emerald says with a nervous smile 

“Hehe, sorry… I just wish I was a better friend, y’know?” 

“What are you talking about? You’re a great friend!” 

“Thanks but… I’m not and you know that. I… I’m not… I’m not very good with people, I… I can’t read them or understand them. Like, with Spinel, I didn’t realize anything was wrong I-I thought she was joking.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up, you’re not a bad friend. And you’re great with people, look at me! I can barely stand up for myself half the time.” 

“Haha, not funny, Emmy. You may be a bit… socially awkward but you’re a great friend… You actually keep your promises.” 

“What?” 

“I… I’ve never planned on going to Earth… I-I want to! I just… going is, well, it’s hard and difficult and… I just can’t stay focused on it, I don’t know why but everytime I try I just… can’t go through with it. I’ve pretty much given up. I’m… I’m sorry, I should’ve told you.” - Carnelian looks down at the floor in shame

Emerald nervously looks around the room, he eventually locks eyes with Spinel. Spinel’s watching from her seat, still quaking a bit and holding onto her gem. She nods at Emerald, signalling him to go through with it. Emerald looks at Carnelian and swallows. He grabs Carnelian’s hand and holds it in both of his, this causes the two to lock eyes. 

“C-carnelian, you’ve been my best friend since before being friends was even allowed. Y-you’ve cared for me longer than I-I even thought possible. I want you to know that… that I’ll always be there for you, just like you’ve been there for me. I… I-I want… I want you to come to Earth with me.” - both Emerald and Carnelian are blushing but neither of them care 

“T-that way, you don’t have to worry about any of t-the preparation or set-up. I-l’ll do all the work and then when I leave, you’ll join me. Earth is a wonderful place, more wonderful than any gem has ever given it credit for. Being on Earth has helped me find myself… and-and I believe… I-I know it will help you find yourself, just like it did for me. So… so will you?” - Emerald’s more nervous than he’s ever been but he still manage to get it all out there 

Carnelian looks away and then looks at her hand being held by Emerald’s. She begins to tighten her hand, forming a firm grip on one of Emerald’s. She looks up at Emerald. 

“I… I-I don’t know what to say…” - Carnelian says chuckling nervously 

“I… I… Haha, Yes! I’d love to!” - Carnelian smiles the widest smile of the day, followed by Emerald’s as a close second 

The two embrace in sincere hug. 

Spinel watches, a smile forming on her face. She couldn’t be happier for her two friends. She knew this was only the first step for the two but a crucial one. She might not be the one receiving the hug but she was glad to be there nonetheless. 

These two… Whatever Emerald has for her, she’s gotta feel the same. Earth… if what Emerald said is true then… maybe I should go… maybe. 

Spinel closes her eyes, having seen enough of the wholesome sight. She didn’t know what was next for her friendship with these two but whatever is in store. She was glad she was able to be of some help in starting what comes next to for the two. But there was one thing she knew, she didn’t belong here anymore, she’d only taint the tender moment. 

With the smile still on her face, Spinel slowly stands up and turns her back to the two. She slowly begins to walk towards the exit of the cafeteria, still holding her gem just incase. She overhears the two gem’s conversation one last time. 

“So, are you still leaving in a few weeks?” - Carnelian asks excitedly

“Yeah, it does take some time to prepare. But I’m not planning on letting you change your mind about coming.” - Emerald says teasingly 

“Don’t worry, I won’t, not this time…” 

Carnelian isn’t so bad, she’s definitely better than me. I need to not judge so harshly next time. 

Spinel walks through the facility steadily, no bounce to her step, no squeak, no more facade. Whatever happened earlier is over, no more pain in her chest, no more banging, no more quaking, it’s over. She walks with her hands open and at her side, looking down at the ground. Her pigtails have returned to their usual position. 

Spinel reaches the lobby of the facility, it’s empty apart from Raspberry the Pearl. Spinel walks right out the door with no trouble, Raspberry doesn’t even notice she’s there. However, Spinel only makes it a few feet from the entrance when suddenly- 

“Hey, Spinel!” 

Spinel turns around and sees Emerald run up to her. 

“What’s going on? Where are you going?” - Emerald’s breathing heavily from running 

“Home… or whatever I call that place.” - Spinel answers in her normal voice 

“Oh, are you sure? Y-you can stay and hang out with us if you want.” 

“No, i-it’s better if you spend time with your friend alone. I’d only be a nuisance.” 

“Spinel, you’re not-” 

“Don’t bother, it’s for the best, trust me.” - Emerald looks at her and nods 

Spinel rubs her right arm with her left, while looking away from Emerald, she looks back over at him after a few seconds, readying to ask him a question. 

“B-before ya go, though, can I… can I ask you somethin’?” 

“Of course, ask away.” 

“Earlier, ya told me to apologize to the person I hurt… Do you… do ya actually think I should?” 

“Well… Yeah, I suppose. It’s probably the best thing you can do, it’s what I’d do.” 

“If ya could build up the guts, ya mean?” 

“Ha, yeah… I do think you should, trust me on this.” 

Spinel smiles at him, nodding. 

“Since you asked a question… L-let me ask one. Are you, are you actually okay? If there’s something going on please-” 

“I don’t know…” 

“What?” 

“I don’t know… Just know that… the gem you met at the park isn’t… isn’t really me, well not technically. T-this… this is.” - Spinel says pointing to herself, Emerald nods understanding. 

“I’ve been… trying to run from my problems and… I guess I can’t run anymore, so… Here I am. You… don’t hate me, do you?” 

“What? Why would I? I don’t care who the real you is, you’re my friend no matter what. Just, don’t lie to me from now on, okay?” - Spinel nods 

“Yeah, yeah… One more question.” 

“Alright, what is it?” 

“Was all that stuff you said about Earth… true? Is all that stuff you believe and-and say true?” 

“Every word. I went there believing I knew who I was and that it was going to be a waste of time, but I was wrong. I found myself there, Earth and its people helped me. If you want to go, you’re welcome to come with me and Carnelian.” 

“Thanks but no thanks… If, and that’s a BIG IF, I do go… it’s probably best I do it alone. So, sorry.” 

“It’s fine, do what you think is best but I recommend it. Seriously, Earth helped me way more than Homeworld ever could but it’s up to you.” - Emerald begins to back up towards the entrance to the facility behind him 

“I should probably get going, I’ll, uh, catch you later.” - Spinel waves goodbye and Emerald walks back into the facility. 

Spinel stands in place for a few seconds, staring at the spot Emerald used to be. After the said few seconds have passed, she turns around and continues on her way. 

Blue Pearl enters the throne room of the palace, walking in the direction of the exit. However, she soon spots Spinel running up the stairs in front of her. She gasps at the surprising sight but soon loosens up a bit.

“Hey! Blue Pearl!” - Spinel shouts at Blue Pearl, she runs over to her 

“Spinel? What is it?” - Blue Pearl asks as Spinel approaches 

“Blue Pearl I… I wanted to apologize for the other night. I… I didn’t mean to hurt you… I really didn't, I was just… I don’t really know but I know that I-I didn’t want to hurt you at all! And I feel so bad and I’m sorry I didn’t stop to help or apologize in the moment I-I just panicked and-” 

“It’s alright, I forgive you.” 

“Wha-what?” - Spinel says, taken aback 

“I forgive you, I understand it was an accident. I assumed I startled you the other night. I’m just glad you're apologizing at all.” 

She’s forgiving me? That quickly? 

“R-really? You’re not messin’ with me, right?” 

“Of course not, I was a little upset at first but after thinking about it I understood.” 

“Oh… I really am sorry though… I was just… in a weird place last night and… I guess you're right, ya did kinda startle me.” - Spinel said, trying to act calmer than before 

“It’s alright, I’m aware you’ve been through a lot. I understand, like I said, I’m just glad you're apologizing.” 

“I… Thanks for understanding. I… Do ya mind if I ask ya a question, real quick?” 

“Of course not, please, speak your piece.” 

“You’ve been to Earth, right? Is it as good as I’ve heard?” 

“I’ve been to Earth, in fact, I was about to head there right now. And, in my opinion, it is quite nice, perhaps nicer then Homeworld in most aspects.” 

“Okay, do ya think that… maybe… I would fit in? That they’d… they’d let me live there?” 

“That’s complicated but… I’d personally think so. It’s worth a shot at least. Why, are you not happy here?” 

Spinel sighed, looking around the palace for any sign of the diamonds. 

“No, yes, I don’t know… I’m just… thinking, I guess. I haven't been doing too well recently and… I just don’t feel like I belong here. Don’t get me wrong I love the diamonds and I know they love me but… It just doesn’t feel real. And-and I feel like I can’t go to the diamonds because I don’t think they’ll understand. No, I know that they won’t, even if they do care I just… I’m lost and being here it isn’t… it’s only making things worse.” 

“I understand and what do you plan to do about that?” 

“I don’t know yet… maybe I’ll leave… go somewhere that maybe I’ll belong or fit in. And maybe that’s Earth but who knows. I just… I don't think I can tell the diamonds and even if I could I know they wouldn’t let me leave.” 

Blue pearl stops and thinks for a moment. 

“The way I see it, you can choose to do whatever you want. I believe Earth is the best place to go to seek help but it’s up to you. But I do think you should tell the diamonds, whether you leave or not, you owe them that.” 

“But… You know how they are, they’ll never let me leave!” 

“I understand why you think that but trust me. If the Diamonds truly do love you and care for you, I know for a fact they’ll let you leave. In fact, I’m certain they’d even encourage it, especially if it’s what you want.” - Spinel looks down at the floor, unsure. 

“I wish I could talk longer but I really have to go, they’re expecting me to arrive soon and I’d prefer not to disappoint. Please, take care of yourself, Spinel.” - Blue Pearl walks past Spinel and begins descending the stairs 

“Yeah, you too…” 

“I appreciate all that you’ve done for me, I really do. I will be back! I just need some time away from Homeworld and I hope that you understand and will allow me to leave with your blessing.” - Spinel looks up from the floor at the three enormous Diamonds that stand before her

“Spinel, I wish you told us earlier you felt this way!” - Exclaims Blue Diamond 

“We are so, so sorry that you felt like you couldn’t come to us about this.” - Blue continues 

“If leaving is what you feel is best then of course we’ll let you!” - White chimes in 

“Of course, but keep in mind we will miss you a lot.” - Yellow adds 

“Even if you’ll only be gone for a short time.” - Blue also adds 

“Really? You’re letting me leave? Thank you! I… really, thank you for everything.” - Spinel says sincerely 

“Of course, Spinel. We wish you the best of luck.” - White says, waving goodbye 

Spinel waves goodbye, walking out of white’s room. With her back turned toward them, two of the diamonds share one last thought amongst themselves. 

“Are you sure we’re making the decision?” - Yellow asks Blue 

“Yes, I am more than sure. Spinel needs better than us, deserves better than us. We shall not make the same mistakes twice.” - Blue replies 

“And plus, she said she’ll be back!” - White chimes in, with Blue and Yellow nodding in agreement 

Spinel walks out of the palace, walking down the large and long steps outside for one last time. She thought about this decision for a long while and still wasn’t sure if this was the best idea. But she didn’t have any other options. However, her uncertainty doesn’t matter, because for the first time in a long time, Spinel is hopeful. 

She walks in front of the warp pad, stopping for one moment. 

Well… this is it. There’s no turning back now. It’s not like I want to turn back anyhow, I have to make things right. I have work to do and for all I know, Earth is the only place I can do said work. I may be wrong, this might be the worst decision I could ever make… I don’t know but there is one thing I do know… I can’t stay here. 

And with that, Spinel steps on the warp pad. She closes her eyes and warps to Earth. Not looking back, not even once.


End file.
